Rurouni Kenshin: Aku no Densetsu
by Silver Bahamut88
Summary: A few years have gone by since the battle with Enishi. Kenshin and Kaoru live in peace in Tokyo with their son, Kenji. But what happens when Yahiko returns from Kyoto, deadly injured. As Kenshin receives a letter from Aoshi. A new revolution is being..
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: "Prologue"

A calm and peaceful day at the Kamiya dojo, or for now at least. Kenshin was already up early and was preparing breakfast.

Kaoru came out of the dojo when she smelled the breakfast Kenshin was cooking. She had their child, Kenji in her arms.

"Good morning Kenshin." She said to the red-haired swordsman.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono." He said, then rubbing trough little Kenji's hair.

Kenshin smiled and looked at his wife, "He's grown quite fast for only a 3 year old." he said. Kenji was still sleeping in the arms of his mother.

The three had a very nice breakfast. And after they had finished their meal, Kenshin went into the city to buy some groceries. Kaoru stayed in the dojo to await Yahiko's return from Kyoto, where he and Tsubame where staying for a week, on holiday.

Kenshin walked in the middle of a street, trough a busy crowd of people.

"I could think of better locations to spend a holiday. Kyoto of all places... But Yahiko will be glad to see our friends at the Akabeko." Kenshin said to himself.

He was finally living his peaceful days he has searched for, for so long. Not only had everything become more peaceful and calm, but Kaoru also granted him with a child. Things have been quiet the past years, since the fight with Enishi.

Sanosuke went to wander Japan and later went to China. So he did not see many of his friends. Only Megumi and Doctor Genzai he saw often.

In the Kamiya dojo, Kaoru was playing with her son Kenji. She was anxiously awaiting Yahiko and Tsubame's return from Kyoto.

She heard the bell rang at the front door. Thinking it was Yahiko she immediately rushed towards the front door. As she opened it she could see it was Yahiko alright. But the young swordsman was bleeding heavily, with many cuts all over his body.

"Yahiko!" She yelled in shock.

He was barely able to stand on his own, being supported by Kenshin's Sakabatou which he had given with Yahiko as a good luck item for a safe journey.

"..Ka…Kaoru.." he muttered, then collapsing into Kaoru's arms.

"Yahiko! Yahiko! Where is Tsubame!" She desperately tried to find out. But Yahiko had already lost consciousness.

A few hours later, Yahiko woke up in a room where he was surrounded by his friends. Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji.

"He was lucky to still be so young, else the wounds would not heal at all. They're quite deep cuts." Megumi said to Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin saw Yahiko open his eyes. The presence of Kenhin in the room made Yahiko at ease, but he still knew something they didn't. Something that made him worry.

"Kenshin.." Yahiko said. His voice still very weak.

"Yahiko, what has happened to you?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru was glad to see Yahiko speak again, after hours of worrying.

"And where is Tsubame-chan?" Kaoru asked, worryingly.

"Tsubame..-chan? She's still in Kyoto." Yahiko said, disappointed.

"What do you mean? How did you get these wounds?" Kaoru asked him again.

They wanted to ask Yahiko hundreds of questions, but he was still very weak and needed to recuperate.

"Yahiko, listen to me. Tell us what happened in Kyoto, and who did this to you." Kenshin said, calmly.

"Kibagami.. Genjuro." He muttered.

Kenshin knew this name far too well, "Kibagami Genjuro did this to you? But how did you come in contact with such a maniac?" he asked.

"He was targeting me, on our last day in Kyoto he approached me and wanted to fight with me. He knew of you, Kenshin. And that the Sakabatou was yours as well." Yahiko explained, still with a weak voice.

"You fought him? I'm surprised he didn't finish you off. Genjuro is a ruthless man." Kenshin replied.

"He let me go, and said to go get you in Tokyo. He also kept Tsubame hostage until I brought you to Kyoto. He wants to meet up with you, I don't know anything else.." he said, then crying out a scream from the pain.

"Easy.. Try to sleep a little. In the morning you'll be able to stand on your two feet again. Then you can talk about these matters." Megumi commanded.

Kenshin and Kaoru where sitting outside, Kenji was already asleep and Megumi had just left the dojo.

"It seems that Yahiko is finally getting some sleep, that he is." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked up worriedly at him, "Kenshin.. Who is this Kibagami Genjuro?" she asked him.

"I never thought he would still be alive. I met him in Kyoto once, when I was still Hitokiri Battousai. We had a battle, but we both had to flee since the Shinsen Gumi was coming towards our location. Genjuro was a samurai that never cared for anyone's sake. He just slaughtered innocent people he thought where not worthy to live. I heard that he died in a war, 15 years ago." He explained.

Kenshin had already said to Yahiko that he was surprised Genjuro didn't kill him. He didn't really know any motives for Genjuro attacking him. Also a red-haired swordsman, Genjuro did not have any clear reason to even want to fight Kenshin. As he looked at Kaoru and Kenji, he thought ("_No matter what happens, I will try to protect you from any danger you will be in.")_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note from the Author: _

"Did you like the first chapter? It's only a prologue as the title says, but I have a lot of story to write down. The next chapter will be longer and better.

Just shortly want to sort just one thing out. Genjuro Kibagami is not a character from the Rurouni Kenshin series. But from the videogame series, Samurai Showdown (or Samurai Spirits, in Japan). If you want to know what he looks like just look up his name on Google or any other search engine. I think the mix between characters from Samurai Showdown series and the ones from RK is good to build a story on."


	2. Nightmare in Kyoto

Chapter 2: "Nightmare in Kyoto"

'I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does. The characters that you won't recognize as characters from the RK manga (or anime), are from Samurai Spirits, from SNK. This story however, is written by me. And is copyrighted by Blue Moon Studios.'

The 'Kenshin-Gumi' had no idea what was happening in Kyoto at the moment.

Yahiko was not the only one that had an encounter with a new enemy. The Oniwabanshu, also had a introduction to a new uprising that was developing itself on the streets of the former capitol city.

A group of swordsmen rushed trough the city and killed anyone that they thought as enemies. This included a huge number of police officers and people who supported the Meiji government.

The person responsible for this all was Tokugawa Yoshitaro. A samurai who had not lost his beliefs and trust in the old regime of the Tokugawa era. He was family of the old Tokugawa emperor who lost all his power in the revolution.

Yoshitaro had gathered a rather large group of swordsmen who also still supported the Tokugawa rule. The majority of them where just insane killers who just wanted to see blood flow again. And why not do it in the capitol city of the former Tokugawa era?

A meeting was being held in their hideout. It was a huge complex, a fort almost. With a constant lookout with guards. Yoshitaro sat in a big room, at the head of a large table. Sitting at the table with him where his strongest fighters and smartest businessmen who helped him in his quest for power.

"Kuroko, have you heard from our intelligence from Tokyo yet?" Yoshitaro asked his most important advisor.

Kuroko bowed his head down, towards the table and said, "Yes my lord, the boy who was related to Hitokiri Battousai has arrived at the dojo he resides in."

"Good. When Battousai hears that Genjuro was responsible for the boy's wounds he will be puzzled. And because of the girl the boy will return and he will bring the hitokiri with him!" Yohshitaro explained.

The commander looked at the other end of the table, where one of his most loyal bodyguards sat.

"Seishiro.." Yoshitaro addressed him, "how did things go at the Aoi-ya? Is the Oniwabanshu eliminated?" he asked.

Seishiro looked straight into his leader's eyes, "Unfortunate to say but they are not totally eliminated yet. They proved to be more skilled then we expected." he replied.

Yoshitaro had a unpleased look on his face, "After two encounters with them you still have not succeeded in eliminating them? Tell me why.. Sogetsu." he ordered.

Sogetsu Kazama was a member of the Kazama ninja clan. He and his brother, Kazuki where the only ones left of the once famous Kazama ninjas.

"The Okashira.. he was too strong. We had all the others, but when he showed up we had to escape." Sogetsu answered.

"And the first time.. Even you Kazuki was not able to defeat him."

Kazuki grinned, "The fight was getting hot, then he just ran off. Probably worried about the ones at the Aoi-ya. That's why we went after him, but there was another swordsman we did not expected." he explained.

"Who was it?"

"A man with a long red cape, he was quite good with his sword." Seishiro explained.

"How unsatisfying. We'll wait until we strike next. Because the next time will be grand and glorious!" Yoshitaro called out.

A number of men started yelling "Yeah!" and "Yes Lord Tokugawa!".

Back at the Kamiya dojo, Yahiko was on his way to recovery. Kaoru found a letter in the mail box which was addressed to Kenshin.

"Who's it from?" Kenshin asked, then he saw the sign of the Oniwabanshu on it.

"Aoshi.." Kenshin muttered.

…

"It is too easy to slice up these people!" Kazuki yelled, while killing another man.

Kazuki and his brother, Sogetsu where in a street in Kyoto. A lot of blood flew across the street, corpses lay everywhere.

"Hmm.. So far I have not seen one strong opponent. I'm kind of disappointed there aren't many good fighters left in this grand city." Sogetsu said.

Kazuki grinned, "Hey who's that there? Another victim?" he said.

At the end of the street a man was approaching them. Not just another victim for them, but a serious more lethal opponent than they could expect.

"Go on Kazuki, why not split his head with your kodachi?" Sogetsu proposed.

Kazuki's grin became even wider, apparently the two enjoyed turning Kyoto into a ravaged city.

"Good idea, Sogetsu. Now watch closely, or else you'll miss it!" Kazuki shouted, then throwing his kodachi like an arrow, straight towards the head of the mysterious man.

The kodachi fell to the ground, the Kazama brothers could hear a clinging noise. Obviously the man had reflected the blade, they saw him battle ready with one kodachi in his left hand.

"Did you two enjoy the bloodshed you just caused?" the man muttered.

Kazuki and Sogetsu where both surprised, but didn't let their guard down for an instant.

"You! Stranger.. no one has ever dodged that blade. Because it's too quick for them to see it coming! How did you doge it?" Kazuki demanded to know.

The man just kept a dead serious expression on his face.

"Too quick? If I didn't see it coming, then how did I dodge it?" He asked.

Kazuki grinded his teeth in anger.

"Kazuki, wait a moment." Sogetsu said to his brother. He slowly walked into the direction of the man.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Sogetsu had a exhilarated look on his face.

"You might. As we live by the same code." He replied.

Sogetsu grinned while Kazuki just stood there with a confused expression.

"Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Kyoto Oniwabanshu. It's been a long time." Sogetsu said.

It was indeed Aoshi, he was wearying a black cape that covered most of his body. In one quick movement, he threw it of his shoulders and revealed a blue and black uniform of the Oniwabanshu.

"Kazama ninjas.. You have no honour." Aoshi said.

"No honour?" Kazuki asked surprised, "Who is in the right position to talk about honour. You with only one kodachi, or we with two kodachi's." Kazuki commented.

Aoshi looked at Kazuki then at his kodachi which was still laying on the ground.

"I'd say it's an even match." Aoshi replied, then sliding his second kodachi out of his sheath.

"Twin kodachi?" Sogetsu wondered.

Kazuki walked next to his brother's side, "Let me take him on, I'll crush him and we'll be done with them." He said.

Sogetsu looked at his brother and grinned, "Go ahead, you're more then a match for him." he replied.

Aoshi placed his twin kodachi in a cross formation, Kazuki charged forward.

"Hyaaah!" he shouted, Aoshi's serious expression gave away that he was a strong opponent. Kazuki was not frightened but did not know what to expect.

"_Gokou Juuji_!" Aoshi cried out, he moved his kodachi in the direction of Kazuki. Then when they where close enough, Aoshi moved his kodachi to the outside. The result, Kazuki's head sliced off.

But the Kazama ninja was wittier then that. He had ducked at the very last moment, evading the blades and grabbing his kodachi from the ground.

"_Gokou Juuji? _A weak attack. You better have something else in store or this match will be over quicker than I thought!" he threatened, Aoshi kept calm and faced Kazuki.

"You slid over the ground, evading my technique and retaking your weapon. Nothing less from the Kazama clan." Aoshi said.

Kazuki looked arrogantly at him, "What would you know of us Kazama's! Nothing! You Oniwabanshu filth! Taste the strength of the Kazama name! _Kihaku Yakedo (Soul Burner)!" _Kazuki shouted out.

He ran straight forward to Aoshi, with his kodachi ready to impale his head again. However, there was more to come. He swirled the kodachi sideways, tapping against a sake bottle attached on his side.

Aoshi saw a flame ignite, the flames remembered him of Shishio's _Kagazuchi_.

Kazuki's attack went trough Aoshi, but when the flames extinguished he noticed that he had not hit Aoshi, at all.

Aoshi was circling around Kazuki, numerous duplications of the Okashira appeared around Kazuki. The red head Kazama ninja did not know what to do, he saw Aoshi everywhere.

"You're fast indeed, but my second stage of _Kihaku Yakedo _will not be so easy to evade! _Kihaku Yakedo, second flame!"_ Kazuki shouted out.

He did the same swirl with his blade, tapping it against the bottle again. This time creating two flames at each side of the blade.

"_Oniwabanshu Kodachi Ryu! Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!" _Aoshi shouted out.

Several flashes blinded Kazuki, Aoshi swirled his blades into Kazuki's direction, slowly. Kazuki's attack suddenly failed, Aoshi blocked his blade with one of his kodachi's. The flashes began to move faster, Kazuki did not know what kind of technique he was being hit with. He began to lose all control of his body.

"Kazuki! Don't get trapped inside!" Sogetsu yelled to aid his brother.

Kazuki jumped backwards and fell to his knees, he looked furious at Aoshi.

"You.. You… wounded me!" He called out.

"Four of the six slashes, not bad." Aoshi commented.

Kazuki held his arm against his bleeding wounds, most of them where landed on his chest and stomach.

"Damn you! Curse you! I don't understand you could block my _Kihaku Yakedo_ so easily.." he ended his sentence and started to grin.

"Well then, I'll just have to hit you with the third and final stage of _Kihaku Yakedo. _May your soul burn in hell, Shinomori Aoshi!" Kazuki yelled.

Aoshi was unimpressed by Kazuki's words. The Okashira stood ready to perform _Kaiten Kenbu _again.

The sound of a building collapsing could be heard throughout the streets. Especially Aoshi, Sogetsu and Kazama could hear it. Since they where close by where the building collapsed.

Aoshi looked at the smoke and knew it was coming from the Aoi-ya.

_("Misao!") _

He jumped on top of a building and looked at the Kazama brothers, "I'll have to go now. There are more important things at the moment. We'll finish our fight later." He said, before disappearing into the direction of the wreckage and smoke.

Kazuki stood there, speechless. Sogetsu tapped his shoulder, "Hey stupid, let's get going already. We know why that building collapsed, it could have only been one guy." He explained.

Kazuki and Sogetsu started running towards the smoke as well, chasing after Aoshi.

When Aoshi had reached the Aoi-ya. He saw that the street was completely in ruin. He saw a troop of soldiers and two samurai who stood in the midst, with a young girl.. Misao.

"Hehe.. You foolish girl. We have eliminated the rest of the Oniwabanshu and you still put up a fight? We could let you go easy since you supported the Tokugawa, but there are enough reasons why we should finish you off!" One of the samurai screamed, he was wearing white upper clothes and a brown pants.

"..Aoshi.. Forgive me for failing." Misao muttered in herself.

The samurai closed in on Misao, aiming his katana at her head.

"This is the end of the line for you, little girl!" he shouted.

His sword was about to slice Misao's head off, until Aoshi stopped the samurai with a Kendo kick. Gracefully landing in the centre of the circle with Misao in his arms he stood still.

Misao slowly realised what had happened, "..Ao..Aoshi!" she cried out in happiness.

"Misao, where is Okina and the others?" he asked.

"They where inside the building when it collapsed.." she answered.

The white samurai got back on his feet and rubbed his cheek.

"Who would be so foolish to risk his life for a young brat like this!" he demanded to know.

Aoshi put Misao down on her feet, "See if you can find Okina in the rubble, I'm certain he's still alive. With such a hard head how could he not be." Aoshi said, his words gave Misao confidence and hope.

Then the Okashira took a serious look at the white samurai and the troop of soldiers.

"Tokugawa.. For centuries we have protected his honour, strength and life! The days of the emperor Tokugawa have long ended, accept it and go home!" Aoshi shouted.

The white samurai did not seem impressed by his speech.

"Jubei, he's the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. Didn't expect to see him here, but we did consider it." The other samurai said, he wore a blue uniform and blue pants, he was also one of the samurai that was with Yoshitaro during the meeting, Seishiro.

_("Jubei Yagyu! So he's side up with Tokugawa for this siege of power?")_

"You're surrounded by about 60 men, and us two. You think you will succeed where your subordinates failed? I was quite surprised how quickly they where done with." Jubei said.

"Sixty? ..Misao, on my signal. Now!" Aoshi shouted, then circling around the centre. The soldiers where amazed to see Aoshi duplicate himself and swirl around and around. Misao jumped up from the centre, and onto the wreckage of the Aoi-ya.

"It's an illusion!" one of the men shouted.

Jubei looked at the visions from Aoshi and did only put his katana up as a guard.

"_Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!" _Aoshi shouted, swirling his twin kodachi at every direction.

A huge cloud of dust appeared in the street, Jubei covered his eyes to see 3/4th of his men had been killed. The other just fled in awe and ran for their lives.

The only ones that remained where Jubei, Seishiro and Aoshi.

"_Kaiten Kenbu_? It was slower then I expected. But you compensated the lack of speed trough power. Since you had to take out such a big amount of opponents." Seishiro commented.

Aoshi looked at Seishiro, he was surprised with his skill of predicament.

"_Kaiten Kenbu_.. Hahaha! Common and taste the blade of Yagyu Jubei!" Jubei yelled, charging at Aoshi with his katana.

Aoshi defended himself from Jubei's blade with his left hand kodachi, then slashing at Jubei's neck with his other kodachi. Jubei stepped back and evaded the attack, he swirled his katana sideways towards Aoshi.

Aoshi spun around, one of his kodachi hitting against Jubei's katana again. The other wounded Jubei's left arm.

"A cut? It's been a long time since I last saw and smelled my own blood. Now come, let us end this." Jubei said.

Aoshi took another battle stance, so did Jubei who was holding his katana straight forward. The tension was building up, Seishiro stood and watched the battle enter its final stage.

"_Shadou-Ryu, Tsunami Ken!" _Jubei shouted, then slicing his blade sideways into the air.

Aoshi noticed Jubei's technique had a similarity to another technique he had seen.

_("It's the same effect as Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!") _

A vacuum was being created between Aoshi and Jubei, Aoshi was being drawn towards it.

"_Gokou Juuji!" _Aoshi cried out to counter Jubei's attack.

His twin kodachi crossed each other and moved sideways towards Jubei's shoulders. As Aoshi was being pulled towards Jubei he thought the _Gokou Juuji _would be a good counter attack. Jubei jumped up, the vacuum had pulled Aoshi to where Jubei was standing. Aoshi could feel the vacuum held him captured in Jubei's spot.

Jubei was up in the air and came swirling down with his katana.

"This is the true face of my _Tsunami Ken!" _He shouted, then coming back down to the Earth. Slicing Aoshi's shoulder with his blade.

Jubei stood back with his both feet on the ground, he looked at Aoshi.

"Well done, normally I would have sliced you in half. But you used the vacuum as a protective shield and only took the blow on your left shoulder. Nonetheless it's a deep cut, you won't be able to use your left arm at its full power anymore." Jubei commented.

Aoshi held his shoulder strongly, then threw his left kodachi down onto the ground.

"For the sake of the Oniwabanshu, I will defeat all of you here." He said, looking at the wreckage in the street.

The Kazama ninja's had finally arrived at their location. They saw Aoshi had battled Jubei and that he was wounded.

"Seishiro, how long have they been going at it?" Sogetsu asked.

"Not longer than 10 minutes, it is about to end soon." Seishiro replied.

Seishiro looked at Kazuki, who was still bleeding a lot.

"You got trashed by Shinomori?" Seishiro asked Kazuki.

Kazuki looked up at Seishiro in rage, "It was a hot battle, I took most of the blows." He answered.

"So it is true that we underestimated him. Doesn't matter, Jubei will take care of him now." Seishiro added.

The three looked at Jubei and Aoshi, who where several meters away from them.

"So.. you will defeat me? Then you'd better hurry up!" Jubei yelled, charging forward at Aoshi, taking a hold of his kodachi and holding two swords in his hands.

"_Oniwabanshu Kodachi Ryu, Kaiten Kenbu!" _Aoshi cried out, he knew that this was his only chance to defeat Jubei.

Jubei stopped his charge and looked around him, at all the copies of Aoshi circling around him.

"There you are!" He shouted, then swinging both of his blades to Aoshi.

Aoshi blocked both of Jubei's blades, he swirled his right hand kodachi in a fast pace. Jubei saw a few blinding flashes and before he had noticed it, he was hit with three cuts.

Aoshi breathed heavily while he recuperated. Jubei was just stunned and gazed at his wounds.

"Hey Jubei! Take care of him already, or else I'll have to take a go at him!" Seishiro yelled.

Jubei looked sarcastically at Seishiro, "This puny bug will not live to see another day!" he yelled out.

Jubei walked closer to Aoshi, almost smiling.

He held his katana over Aoshi's head, two meters closer and he could slice it off.

"Now taste defeat at the hand of my blade!" he yelled, he had already put his kodachi back in its sheath.

"_Tsuppari!" _Jubei yelled, then he moved at an incredible speed towards Aoshi ready to end his life. Aoshi looked up at the charging Jubei and saw time go slower.

_("Still hitting him with the Kaiten Kenbu was not enough. He has 3 deep wounds but they don't seem to affect his strength at all. Misao.. please be safe.") _

Aoshi stood up, Jubei's katana was just about to hit him. But when an incredible force threw Jubei back towards Seishiro, Kazuki and Sogetsu no one could have expected what had happened.

In front of Aoshi stood Hiko Seijuro, master of _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu _the same ryu which Kenshin was also master of.

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I was cleaning the rest of the streets of these thugs. But it seems there are four thugs here who could use a larger share of my attention." Hiko said.

"Hiko-sama.." Aoshi muttered.

"Don't worry about it. You owe me nothing, I just saved your life that's all." He said.

"Another swordsman has appeared on the battlefield?" Jubei asked.

"Swordsman? I am no more swordsman, but come and let me show you who has the real advantage in this battle!" Hiko shouted, clearly he was enraged by the bloodshed that they had caused in the streets of Kyoto.

"Advantage? Hehehe! You are a fool! You think you can just barge into this battle and say you have the advantage? We outnumber you with four to two!" Jubei shouted back.

"Numbers don't mean anything when compared to skill and strength." Hiko said.

"Alright, I'll finish what I started with Shinomori. Here comes my lethal _Tsuppari_."

Hiko held his Nodachi and then took a _Battou-Jutsu _pose.

"_Battou-Jutsu?" _Jubei said in surprise.

Seishiro watched Hiko closely, "Jubei, you should know that this guy's no ordinary swordsman. He has way too much spirit for that." Seishiro explained.

"_Battou-Jutsu _or not. This guy is mine." Jubei replied.

Hiko was getting tired of waiting, "Enough!" he shouted then charging forward to Jubei. He was waiting to draw his blade before he got in a closer reach.

"He's fast." Seishiro commented.

Jubei saw Hiko barely and did not wait long to counter attack with his technique.

"Fell the strength of my _Tsuppari!" _he screamed. Taking his katana on his right side, ready to attack. His left hand reached for his kodachi on his side. Hiko took his sword from his sheath, then speeding up his left arm which was holding his scabbard.

Jubei's kodachi collided with Hiko's scabbard. The slim wooden sheath immediately broke when touching Jubei's blade. But the force of the blow had still hit Jubei hard on his whole upper left body.

Then Hiko's Nodachi followed, Jubei swung his Katana in a vertical slice at Hiko.

Their two blades slammed into each other. The force on Hiko's arm and sword became almost too much for Jubei, who was struggling to keep the full power of the attack from wounding him. Their swords where shaking, Hiko finally ended the swing with a powerful outburst. Jubei was slammed to the side of some rubble.

Hiko simply stood there, looking at Jubei. Then at the other three.

"Why don't you just get out of here? You see this has no real point. The massacre and bloodshed you created tonight could never be forgiven. Even though I would rather just kill you all, I have no desire to create anymore bloodshed tonight. You three there understand, don't you?" Hiko said.

Kazuki looked shocked at what had happened. Sogetsu understood quite clear that Hiko was no ordinary warrior. He possessed something much greater for that, the secret techniques of the _Hiten Mitsurugi_. But he did not know of that yet.

"How did you do that? Your speed was incredibly fast, yet your strength seemed to be even greater. What kind of technique is it, that you practice in?" Seishiro asked curiously.

Hiko grinned at Seishiro, "I'm not really pleased to give an interview to you guys. But since I will most likely meet with you three again I might as well introduce myself." He replied.

"Seijuro Hiko, the arts of the soaring dragon I am master in, is the secret school of _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_. That technique I just did on your friend there is called _Sou Ryu Sen – Ikazuchi_. Now get out of my sight, and leave this city to go back wherever it is you came from." He said, coldly and dead serious.

"Have it your way, Seijuro. But it is indeed true we will meet again soon. I promise you that." Seishiro replied.

"Kazuki, take Jubei and lets go." Seishiro then ordered the Kazama ninja.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to carry him when I have these cuts!" he replied.

"Cuts? From Shinomori? No wonder he got here, you two should have finished him off then. Sogetsu, you carry him then." Seishiro ordered.

The four of them left the streets, and as the sun rose things where looking a lot more calm. Hiko looked at Aoshi.

"Your friends of the Oniwabanshu are still alive. Three of them are badly injured, but I'm sure they'll be fine." Hiko said.

Aoshi suddenly got very relieved.

"How.. How are you so sure?" he asked, confused.

"The little girl took them all out of the wreckage from the other side. Now I have to leave you, my work in these streets is not yet done." Hiko answered, then putting his Nodachi back into its sheath. He walked away from Aoshi, and into the rest of the city of Kyoto.

_("Seijuro Hiko.. He has saved the Oniwabanshu more then once now. No wonder Kenshin is so determined. He has learned from one of the best, who has been around a lot longer than him.")_

…

"He request that I go to Kyoto. To solve an uprising there. There was a great raid on the city by Tokugawa samurai. A lot of bloodshed and destruction. Even shisho, Hiko-sama had to join in to protect the city." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

Kaoru suddenly thought she heard the worst news in her life. What was she to do? Trust in his strength and let him go to Kyoto? If something happened to him what would effect would it have on Kenji?

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, his eyes sparkled and he smiled.

"Kaoru-dono, I cannot allow such a nightmare to continue in Kyoto. Especially not if it concerns our friends. I must go to Kyoto." He said.

Kaoru smiled back at him, she knew he had made up his mind.

"Only if I come with you. I want to help them as much as you do. Kenji can stay here with Megumi, Doctor Genzai and Yahiko." She said.

"Then it's settled, that it is." Kenshin replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note from the Author:_

"Tolled you the second chapter was going to be much longer and better. Didn't I? Well as far as it goes story wise from here, you'll see. The fight with Jubei and Hiko was a good plot twist no? I knew I had to include him in the raid on Kyoto. And else Aoshi would not have survived his fight with the group of four from Tokugawa.

I'll also create a chapter which explains all the techniques, so it'll be easier to know which one is which. Chapter 3 will see Kenshin and Kaoru travel to Kyoto. They say goodbye to Kenji who stays with Megumi for a while. Aoshi picks up the pieces of the wrecked Kyoto and tries to glue them back together. Where is Sanosuke? And what about Saitoh?"

Silver Bahamut


End file.
